chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
SX20
The Powershot SX 20 IS with its 12.1 megapixel CCD sensor and HD video recording is the successor to the SX10 IS. Reviews * PhotographyBLOG * DPReview * http://www.cameralabs.com/reviews/Canon_PowerShot_SX20_IS/ Technical Data *'Digic IV' image processor *'DryOS' operating system *12.1 megapixel CCD sensor, 1/2.3 inch (pixel density: 35 MP/cm²), new 12 bit type *20x wide-angle (28mm) optical zoom lens 28-560mm (35mm equiv), F/2.8 - F/5.7 *Image stabilization (lens shift-type) *Display: 2.5 inch vari-angle LCD, 230,000 pixels *Electronic viewfinder 0.44 inch, 235.000 pixels *ISO 80-1600, limited ISO 3200 mode with fixed resolution, auto exposure, white balance, etc. *Built-in pop up flash, hot-shoe for external flash *Video: 1280 x 720 @ 30fps (720p HD), 640 x 480 @ 30fps, 320 x 240 @ 30fps *HDMI output *Storage: SD / SDHC / MMC / MMC Plus / HC MMC Plus *Power: 4x AA size *Weight (without batteries): 560g, Dimensions: 128 x 88 x 87 mm (5 x 3.5 x 3.4 inch) *No thread; 58mm filters only with a filter adapter (lensmate: plastic; mike's photo: aluminium) *'Specifications:' Canon (english), DPReview Specifications Firmware info The ver.req file method is used to gather firmware information about this camera model. Ver.req First Page Data: After holding down then press : US & Japan NTSC Version Header Canon PowerShot SX20 IS P-ID: 31E4 NT D European PAL Version Header Canon PowerShot SX20 IS P-ID: 31E4 PAL D Version 1.00F ' Firmware Ver: GM1.00F NoError Jun 15 2009 15:28:22 '''Version 1.02B ' Firmware Ver: GM1.02B NoError Aug 4 2009 15:10:37 'Version 1.02C ' Firmware Ver: GM1.02C NoError jan 7 2010 13:14:04 'Version 1.02D ' Firmware Ver: GM1.02D NoError Mar 9 2010 10:00:57 Ver.req Second Page Data: After holding down then pressing twice. '''Version 1.00F, 1.02B, 1.02C, 1.02D Adj Ver.003.003 Ver.req Third Page Data: After holding down then pressing three times: Version 1.00F, 1.02B, 1.02C ''' SubCPU Ver 1.02 Mecha Firm Ver. 2.03 Vers.req Third Page Data: After holding down then pressing three times: '''Version 1.00F, 1.02B, 1.02D SubCPU Ver 1.02 Total Shoot: xxx Zoom Retry Count: 0 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 Vers.req Fourth Page Data: After holding down then pressing four times: Version 1.02B, 1.02D Driver Info: 0x00000000 CHDK Specialties This section describes special CHDK-related things... * For Developers * A modified udumper (available here) is needed to dump the firmware from this camera. Porting 102b feedback Here's the place for feedback, bug reporting, missing or broken features... *MISSING: manual loading support - the SX20 doesn't support manual loading (with "Firmware Update" from the Canon menu), only automatic loading is supported Fe50 09:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *BUG: Menu Disappearance - while circling trough various menu, suddenly all graphics disappear. Scrolling wheel usually brings them back NeoMod 14:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) This is the same across all CHDK firmwares *BUG: Italian Language - some descriptions are too long to be displayed correctly. NeoMod 14:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC)' f_m_b July 30 ->'German Language too. f_m_b July 30 -> '''Fixed with choosing another smaler "Menu RBF font" (Thanks msl). I think this workaround works with the "Italian Language" too. *Half-Bug: due to lack of free memory after running CHDK, ZEBRA Mode works only with RGB disabled. Otherwise half-shot will lead to camera crash NeoMod 14:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *Half-Bug: RAW Mode not fully working. After some tries this is the only configuration I managed to get it working: Dark Frame Subtraction --> OFF ; RAW File Prefix --> CRW_ ; RAW File Extension --> .CR2 ; RAW Subtract Pref --> IMG_ ; RAW Subract Exte --> .JPG ; Bad pixel removal --> OFF ; DNG format --> OFF ; DNG file extension --> OFF ; RAW buffer cached --> OFF NeoMod 14:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I use DNG + Bad pixel removal on and DNG extensions with no problems *BUG: RAW shoting is not working at all. If DNG option is ebabled, after first shot camera froze. If DNG is not enabled, there is no way to open CRW files which are correctly saved on card. NeoMod 15:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *MISSING: Full scripting support. All Script Files from EXAMPLES folder are not loaded. DEFAULT.BAS script works correctly. Also scripts inside TEST folder works correctly. NeoMod 14:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) All scripts i've tried work this includes LUA and UBASIC. '''f_m_b July 24 -> I have the same problem like NeoMod, i can't load any scipts under EXAMPLES. If i copy them into the root-script folder they are working fine. f_m_b July 25-> fixed in german version with rev. 356 by msl. *SUGGESTION: battery icon and free space icon could be reduced in size to be usable. Otherwise LCD is quite overpopulated. NeoMod 14:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) This is a CHDK core issue now SX20 *BUG: f_m_b July 24 ->option @shutter half-press seconds or don't does not work in zebra-mode. Always shows full clock. f_m_b July 25 -> '''fix prepared, need to be test and commit. *MISSING: '''f_m_b July 24 -> manual focus activ, CHDK active. No action with Button up, down, left, right, Zoom-In, Zoom-Out. f_m_b July 30 ->'''Works fine. I misunderstood the function. LED addresses 0xC02200B6 AF LED (green) Available firmware dumps * SX20 fw 1.00F (blinked out by neszt): DL link, taken from here (also available from the chdkdumps2 drop). * SX20 fw 1.02b (blinked out by xavan) DL link, taken from here * SX20 fw 1.02c (dumped by rseery) DL link * SX20 fw 1.02d (dumped by ultimA) DL link or here (dumped by Vitali.P) Porting process & links * The SX20 porting thread is here: forum link * SX20 firmware dumping: forum link * SX20 '''1.00F beta version by neszt: forum link * SX20 1.02B beta version by acid2000 download page * SX20 1.02C beta version by .................................. * SX20 1.02D beta version by ultimA download page History & News on SX20: *(19-Aug-2009) Canon press release of new camera Category:Cameras Category:Development